


Dolce

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Betaed, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Two kings cook. Or try to, at least...





	Dolce

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to MimiBlue for editing this piece ;)
> 
> Title: aside from being a Kalafina song (B-side of their 13th single), in Italian it means 'sweet', both as an adjective and the bakery product, so that's why I chose it ;)

…

…

Arturia weighed the flour; then, after she was thoroughly satisfied with it, proceeded to weigh the sugar, butter, before finally taking the required number of eggs. Her eyes regularly referring to the recipe that was proudly on display in front of her, she followed the instructions with precision and, as everything was done, she put her production in the oven.

Twenty minutes later, she was staring at the meagre carbonized remains of what was supposed to be a cake.

What on earth had she done wrong _this_ time?

A chuckle behind her made her turn around to face the amused crimson eyes belonging to the one and only Gilgamesh.

“Give it up, Arturia. This is your fifth attempt. Just admit that you can’t cook.” The highly entertained note in his singsong tone was unmistakable. “To think that the King of Knights doesn’t have the faintest idea on what to do in the kitchen…”

She scowled, already feeling her temper rise a little.

“Spoken by someone who was served his entire life, I can hardly find your comments enlightening.”

He didn’t attempt to deny the fact that he couldn’t cook either, and only seemed to be enjoying himself more. In spite of herself, Arturia was beginning to see the humorous side to the incident as well, and with resolve, she heaved a tired sigh.

“Two kings, and not enough expertise to put together a decent meal.”

...


End file.
